


Massage.

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [14]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura like each other, one of them finally says something...blah, blah.blah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage.

**Author's Note:**

> Maura comes to the spear room with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

 

Jane winces.

 

"What's wrong?"

"My back."

"It's still hurting?" replies Maura

"The Doctor gave me some cream to use, but it's stopped working."

"Voltaren."

 

Jane nods.

 

"Well, I have an idea that might help."

"Yea, I try anything." replies Jane

"Ok."

 

Maura walks to the door.

 

"Where you going?"

"I'll be right back...take your shirt off and lie on your stomach."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to give you a massage." replies Maura

"Right."

 

Maura comes back seconds later'

 

"Oh, you were serious."

"Trust me."

  

Jane removes her t-shirt, lying on her stomach.

 

"This will probably work better if you remove you're bra."

"K." replies Jane

"No, I got it."

 

Jane bites her bottom lip as Maura drips the massaging oil on her back.

 

"Is that ok?"

"Mmmhmm." replies Jane

 

The next evening.

 

"How's your back?"

"Good thanks to you." replies Jane

 

Maura goes back to the kitchen.

 

"What, did she give you some pills?"

"No it's an ache not pain."

"So she gave you some cream?"

"No she um...gave me a massage."

 

Frankie looks at her.

 

"You know you two are dating, right."

"What."

"She's your wife." replies Frankie

"Shut up."

"Remember the conversation we had when you two first met...do you still feel that way?"

"The second actually."

"What?" asks Jane

"We met weeks before...I was dressed like Charlie."

"You didn't answer my question."

 

Jane looks over at Maura in the kitchen and smiles.

 

"Answered." replies Frankie

"Love doesn't just go away."

"Love?"

"Not in the beginning." replies Jane

"You know who you should be telling this to."

"No I can't do that, she's my best friend."

"Don't you think that on some levels, she might feel the same way."

"I do let myself believe that once in a while, but I think it's just wishful thinking."

 

Later that night.

 

"Are you staying tonight?"

"Yea, is that OK?"

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"No."

"Of course." replies Maura 

"What's that look for?"

"What look? 

 

Maura exhales putting her glass on the table.

 

"I have a confession to make...it's about the other day."

"When you gave me a massage."

"Yea." replies Maura."

 

"I swear I didn't plan it, and I was just trying to help."

 

Maura picks up her glass downing the wine and putting the empty glass back on the table.

 

"I got...um...

"Turned on." replies Jane 

 

Maura bites her bottom lip nodding.

Jane puts her beer on the table.

 

"Me too."

"What?"

 

Jane puts a hand on Maura's face and leans forward.

Maura pulls away seconds later.

 

"We should..."

"You're right." Replies Jane 

"Go upstairs."

 

Maura gets up holding out a hand Jane takes it and they go to Jane's room.

 

The doorbell rings.

Maura walks over to Jane's window.

 

"It's your brother."

"What...just ignore him he'll go away."

"I don't think he will, he's looking at my car."

"My brother has the worst timing, I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere." replies Maura

 

5 minutes later 

Frankie's phone rings.

 

"it's Maura...why is she calling my phone?"

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"My phone's dead." replies Jane

"And how does she know I'm with you?"

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"Lucky guess." replies Jane

 

Jane put's the phone to her ear.

 

"Hello...Frankie wants to know why you called his phone instead of mine."

"Because Frankie is sitting beside you, and I'm looking at your phone right now."

 

"What's she saying?" asks Frankie

"She wanted to know I got home OK."

 

'I know you haven't been down there that long, but I'm getting tired...wouldn't want you to come upstairs and find me asleep."

"Got you." replies Jane

 

Jane put's the phone down.

 

"Everything alright?"

"Yea...can we talk about this tomorrow I'm exhausted."

"Yea of course."

 

 Jane walks with Frankie to the door.

 

"Isn't that Maura's car."

"No...Ok bye."

 

Jane closes the door behind him.

Frankie dials a number.

 

'Hey ma, is Maura there?'

'I'm not sure let me check.'

 

3 minutes later.

 

'She's not there, should I be worried?'

'No, I know exactly where she is.' replies 

 

Frankie presses the red button, looking up at the window and smiles.

 

"Busted."


End file.
